Not So Super
by Reyna15
Summary: This will be a collection of short stories featuring our heroine in her not-so-great moments, because even Supergirl can have a few off-days. (The cover photo was drawn by myself, please don't use it without permission)
1. Sparring

_**Sparring**_

* * *

 _Alex doesn't realize Kara's sick and pushes her while they're training._

* * *

"Let's go again!" Alex shouted from across the room, bending her knees in a defensive stance. They had been going at it for a little over an hour, and she had a thin layer of sweat to prove it.

Kara nodded, despite her muscles aching in protest. Sparring with Alex was typically enjoyable, but Kara had blown her powers out a few days ago, and her body was even more weak than usual. Alex had begun to insist they train at least a little whenever Kara solar flared in case she lost her powers in the middle of a fight, but Kara wasn't feeling up to it today.

"Could we take a little bit of a break first?" Kara glanced up at Alex, who was looking a little blurrier than she was a few minutes ago.

"We can take a break in a few minutes, we're almost done anyways," Alex pointed out, shifting back and forth on the balls of her feet, eager to start again.

Kara sighed, Alex had a point. Rolling her aching shoulders back, she turned and faced against her sister.

"One more," She rasped, her voice not as present as before. Alex didn't seem to notice, after an incident with Livewire a few months ago, she was always eager to improve Kara's combat skills whenever she solar flared. Kara knew Alex was trying to watch out for her, but something was off this time, and it had nothing to do with Alex.

Alex advance on Kara, throwing a couple solid punches. Kara managed to dodge the first, but the second caught her in the chest, throwing her back a little. Wincing, Kara tried not to cough, and sent a few half-assed punches Alex's way.

"Kara I know you're tired, but this is the last round. Let's end strong!" Alex grunted, her leg swinging around to meet Kara's sloppy block.

Kara nodded, trying to ignore the heaviness that had settled in her skull. Her head felt like a sponge that had absorbed too much water, and was now sloshing around behind her eyes. Every muscle in her body ached, and while Alex was sweating, Kara was drenched.

Ducking sharply, Kara barely managed to avoid a strong swing from her sister. Her slow reaction didn't go unnoticed by Alex, who was starting to become concerned.

"You need to be faster," Alex corrected, "your opponents aren't going to go easy on you just because you're human."

Kara was panting by now, the room that had been steadily increasing in temperature was now overflowing with waves of heat. She sent a fist towards Alex, which was quickly intercepted as Alex pushed her back defensively.

Kara stumbled backwards, swaying on her feet. The room was spinning, and everything was blurring together in one mesh of color. She brought a hand to her face, wincing at the touch as her head throbbed underneath her palm.

"Kara?" Alex had ceased in her advances, and was slowly walking towards her sister, concern etched on her face.

Kara tried to glance up at Alex's face, but the sudden movement sparked a new pain that jolted through her body from her skull. Before she could register what was happening, her knees gave way underneath her and she pitched forward.

"Kara!"

Alex lunged towards her sister, barely managing to catch her before she fell to the floor. Her eyes widened at the heat radiating from the other girl's body.

"Kara?"

Kara's eyes were glassy and unfocused as she attempted to look up at her sister.

"Alex…Alex I don't feel so good," she muttered, before her eyes fluttered shut and she grew limp in the brunette's arms.

"I need a medevac in here!" Alex shouted, her voice echoing through the stone halls of the DEO. Footsteps thundered in, and medical professionals rushed to her side.

"Agent Danvers, what happened?" Hank approached Alex as Kara was placed on a stretcher and wheeled to the med-bay.

Jumping to her feet, Alex quickly followed the medical team.

"I don't know, we were sparring and she was a little slower than normal, but when I pushed her back she seemed to be in pain," Alex explained quickly, panic seeping into her voice as they rounded the corner and followed the doctors into the glass room.

"Whoa what happened?"  
Winn leapt up from his chair and jogged over to the room, shock plastered on his face.

"I don't know," Alex repeated, running a hand through her hair nervously. She watched the nurses roll over several sun lamps, placing them above her sister's still body. Kara's eyes remained closed, her breathing shallow and harsh.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed until a doctor walked over, informing Alex that Kara had simply caught the flu and would be fine in a couple days, or when she got her powers back.

After the nurses cleared out, Alex pulled a chair up to the side of Kara's bed, resting in it as she gently grabbed Kara's hand.

"I shouldn't have pushed you so hard," She muttered, hanging her head. "You never ask for a break, I should have known something was wrong."

"S'okay I didn't know either," Kara whispered. Alex's head shot up, eyes big with tears threatening to spill.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Alex offered a sympathetic smile, raising a hand to push back the loose strands of hair stuck to Kara's sweaty face.

"Shitty," Kara mumbled, her glassy eyes hovering on Alex's.

Alex chuckled, "If only Eliza could hear you now."

Kara smiled softly, before closing her eyes once more,"M'tired"

"Get some sleep Kara," Alex whispered, "and Kara? I'm s-"

"Don't apologize," Kara's voice was barely audible, but Alex smiled as she felt a light squeeze on her hand. Within seconds Kara was asleep again, her head tilted slightly towards her sister.

Alex sighed, resting her forehead on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry."


	2. Sparring 2

**Sparring pt.2**

* * *

 _Alex doesn't realize Kara's sick and pushes her while they're sparring._

* * *

Kara winced as she cracked open her eyes, bright lights flooding her line of vision. Her head was still pounding against her skull, but the rest of her body didn't feel as achy anymore. The sun lamps above her were warm and comforting, but the bed she was rested on wasn't the most enjoyable. Rolling her head a little, she saw Alex curled into the chair beside her bed.

 _She must have stayed the entire time I was asleep._

Kara smiled softly, before turning her head back towards the blaring lights. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but the motion only spurred her into a fit of rough coughing. Lurching to the side away from Alex, Kara gasped for air between coughs, tears forming in her eyes when she wasn't able to get any.

"Kara, hey breathe slowly okay? Deep breaths Kara, deep breaths."

Kara could feel Alex's warm hands on her back, and she immediately felt guilty for waking her sister. However, she complied, attempting to take in deeper gulps of air. Eventually the coughing subsided, and she was able to turn back around and look up into the concerned gaze of her sister.

"Are you feeling any better?" Alex spoke softly, her hand not leaving Kara's shoulder.

"Not…not really," Kara rasped, her throat raw and sore. Alex grabbed a small water glass from the tray table beside the bed, handing it to her.

"Here; it'll feel good on your throat and keep you from getting dehydrated."

Kara nodded, taking a few sips.

"Can we go home?" She asked after a while, "I don't want to stay here."

Alex sighed. "We need you to stay under these lamps so you'll get better, hopefully it'll help kickstart your powers. Besides, this way everyone can help keep an eye on you and if anything happens, or you start to feel worse, we're right here."

"Yeah, but if we go home _you_ can keep an eye on me," Kara huffed, clearly upset about what Alex had to say.

"Kara-"

"Please Alex? I'll be so much more comfortable. Besides, who knows when my powers will come back, I'd rather wait it out in the comfort of my own home. You can stay with me, and if things get worse we can come right back here," Kara argued. Her back was starting to hurt from laying on the hard surface, and the sun lamps were only aiding her headache.

Alex sighed, "I'll be right back."

The brunette walked out of the room, making her way over to where Director Henshaw was huddled over a laptop.

"Director?" Alex inquired, giving him the opportunity to turn around before she continued.

"Alex? What's wrong, is Kara okay?" Hank tensed, ready to rush back to the med bay.

"She's awake, and seems to be doing a little better. Her fever's down, but.." Alex glanced at the ground, "She wants to rest at home."

Alex didn't have to look up to know what expression Hank was sporting, his long sigh of what seemed to be disapproval was enough.

"Would you stay with her?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Alex's head jerked up, confusion etched onto her face.

"O-of course, I wouldn't leave her apartment," She stuttered, surprised.

"Just call us if she gets worse," Hank muttered, extending his hand towards the direction Kara was in, giving Alex permission.

"Thank you Sir," Alex grinned, nearly jogging back to where Kara lay. She hadn't expected him to be so compliant, but wasn't about to second guess her luck.

Hank watched as Alex walked away, shaking his head. While he didn't agree with Kara leaving the DEO in her condition, he knew Alex wouldn't have given up without a fight, and there was no way he was dealing with that today.

"Here, let's get you to your bed," Alex muttered, closing the door behind them as the two sisters walked into the apartment. Kara was leaning heavily on Alex, still breathing fairly harshly.

"Couch," Kara rasped, her eyes half-open. The car ride here hadn't helped her headache at all, which seems to have almost doubled since they left the DEO. She didn't feel quite as warm, but her legs were nothing more than jelly as the two stumbled towards the couch.

Kara collapsed onto the sofa rather ungracefully, and brought her knees to her chest slowly. Everything ached, everything hurt so much, and she just wanted to cuddle up with Alex and sleep. Now that she was away from the sun lamps, Kara felt herself shivering slightly. Her apartment wasn't usually cold, but today it was a bit frisk.

Alex frowned a little at the sight, and she draped a blanket over Kara's balled-up form.

"Are you cold?"

Kara shrugged. "Yeah kinda," she muttered. Alex brought a hand to Kara's forehead, and Kara winced at the coldness of her sister's skin.

"I think your fever's up again," Alex huffed, walking into the kitchen to find a thermometer, "Do you want anything to eat?"

Kara's stomach churned at the idea of food, and she closed her eyes quickly.

"No," she rasped loudly.

Alex sighed, for Kara to turn down food meant she was really feeling under-the-weather. Returning to her sister, Alex stuck the thermometer under Kara's tongue, despite the face the blonde made.

"After this you need to get some sleep okay?" Alex insisted, checking the temperature as soon as the device started beeping.

107.

Her fever had definitely returned in full strength.

Kryptonians usually ran warmer than humans, but if it got to be around 109 Alex would have to take her back into the DEO.

Setting the thermometer aside, Alex sat down on the couch besides Kara. Kara rolled over, nesting her face into Alex's shoulder.

"You're warm," She muttered, drawing the blanket closer to her body.

"I'm glad to be your own personal heater," Alex chuckled, raising her arm so she could drape it over Kara's shoulders.

Kara's chest rumbled with a small bit of laughter, but Alex winced when she ended in light coughs.

"Sorry," Alex mumbled sympathetically. "Just get some sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up."

"Mmm hmm," Kara muttered. "Night 'lex."

Alex smiled, leaning back into the couch. Kara was already growing heavier, and the stress from the day was starting to catch up to her.

Closing her eyes Alex felt herself drifting off, until she joined Kara in a deep and comfortable sleep.

* * *

 _-fin-_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _This story will be a collection of oneshots/twoshots, so while this is the end of this prompt I assure you it will not be the end of this publication. If any of you have any prompts you'd like to see written that fit the illness/injury theme of this collection, feel free to send them my way! I have quite a few prompts of my own, but I am happy to add a few more. I may not be able to write all of them, but I will let you know accordingly._

 _Thank you,_

 _Reyna_


	3. Betrayal

_**Betrayal**_

* * *

This _prompt was provided by PinkieScootalooSweetieDash and will have at least one, if not two, other additions. Thank you for this lovely idea! I put a little bit of a different spin on it, but I hope you like it!_

* * *

 _Supergirl turns evil after her friends betray her._

* * *

Something was off. Alex knew it, J'onn knew it, _hell_ even Lena knew it and she only saw Supergirl for a few minutes each week when the caped heroine dropped by to check on her. It wasn't that it was painfully obvious, Winn and James hadn't seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary, but it was still concerning to the other people closest to her. She was zoning out more than usual, and Alex never seemed to miss the way she would occasionally shake her head as if something was bothering her.

However, with Cadmus remaining anxiously silent and the streets of National City never failing to provide busywork, the DEO had its fair share of things to get done. Alex hadn't had any time to sit with Kara and have that well-needed conversation. Sighing, she stood at the doorway to the training room, contemplating what might be wrong with her adopted sister.

"Alex? Is everything okay?" J'onn approached her, drawing her attention away from the tile floor that was seemingly fixating.

"I'm worried J'onn, and I know you are too, I just don't know how to approach this," Alex admitted. While she was prone to keeping her problems internal, it helped when it was obvious others felt the same way she did. Alex hadn't failed to notice J'onn's lingering glances that seemed to overpour with worry every time Kara wasn't looking.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you take some time to talk to her. I'll tell Vasquez and the others to leave you two so that you can get to the bottom of it," J'onn offered. Alex was right when she claimed he was worried, and he hoped some sisterly conversation would be able to bring the superhero back to her normal self.

"That sounds amazing," Alex breathed a sigh of relief, "Actually, where is she right now?"

"There was a house fire a couple blocks away, she should be back in a few minutes or at least update us if anything changes," J'onn informed the clearly stressed brunette standing a few feet away from him. Alex and Kara were like daughters to him, and seeing both of them off their game was rough for him too.

"I'm just going to wait in here, let me know when she gets back," Alex huffed, turning into the training room and taking a seat. J'onn closed the door respectfully, before walking back to the main control room.

"Winn, I need a status report," J'onn demanded.

"Right, of course, Kara is uh still at that fire and her vitals look good," Winn supplied. After the Red-K incident, J'onn had vital trackers installed in Kara's suit. While she might argue they were invading her privacy – should she know they were there – it kept J'onn from losing his head when things were getting busy.

"Good. Please alert me if-"

"Shit this isn't good," Winn muttered as red beacons flashed across his computer screen.

"Agent Schott what is going on?" J'onn was nearly yelling. While he didn't understand all that the ex-IT guy could do, the incessant red of the quickly changing vital signs weren't hard to figure out.

"I-I'm not sure, all of a sudden her vitals plummeted. Her heart is beating like crazy, something's wrong, J'onn you need-"

There was a swift rush of air as the Martian sped out of the building towards the pillars of smoke in the distance. When he arrived at the scene, it was clear that things were amiss.

"Supergirl!" J'onn attempted to yell over the noise, his eyes scanning the crowd of fleeing citizens. He quickly found her, huddled against the ground, hands pressed to the sides of her head. Frost spread almost faster than the fire in the background from her body, coating anything it touched in a fine layer of cold. After scanning the burning building for any signs of life – there were none – the director slowly approached the fallen superhero.

"Supergirl, what's wrong?" J'onn stopped a few feet from where she remained huddled and motionless, the only sign of her consciousness being the way she shook softly.

Kara winced as the sudden intrusion pulled her away from her thoughts. If she was being honest with herself, it had been a rough couple of days. After the DEO had called her in to help with some tough criminals, Kara had returned home with a killer headache. It wasn't unusual for her to get the occasional headache after strenuous nights, she wasn't invincible after all. However, the headache had remained, and if that wasn't bad enough: her brain kept sending her thoughts, memories that weren't _quite right_ but were convincing enough to be confusing.

Arriving at the fire Kara had known it wouldn't take long. Fly in, deliver the few civilians still inside to safety, and then return to the DEO. It was simple enough, even with a pounding head. However, once all the people had been accounted for and returned to the ground, she was back on Krypton. The heat from the red sun had borne down on her, highlighting the concerned faces of family members she thought to be dead.

"Kara, we're so glad to have you home," Her mother had approached her with open arms, and seemed to be confused when the young Kryptonian stumbled backwards in hesitant fear.

"Kara you're safe now, you don't need to be af-"

"This, this isn't real," Kara remembered claiming, shaking her head wildly as she had attempted to figure out what was happening.

"Of course, you don't know yet…" Alura had seemed upset, and it hurt Kara for reasons unknown to her at the time.

"I'm sorry to have to pull you away from Earth so suddenly, but we finally found a way to contact you," Her mother explained.

"…contact me? How?" Kara's heart had pounded in her chest, there was no way this was happening. "Krypton is dead, Kyrpton was destroyed _years_ ago, how can this be real?"

Alura sighed, "Krypton…was damaged, yes. We were foolish and extorted this planet of far more than we really needed, but it was never destroyed. We sent you to Earth to keep you safe, the planet was still stabilizing and dangerous. We had hoped that once the planet restored itself, you and Kal El would return to us, but it's been years since the conditions were deemed safe…"

As her mother trailed off, Kara remembers her jaw hanging limp with shock. Krypton was _alive._ Krypton was _safe._ She could return home to her _home_.

"I-I had no idea that Krytpon was….was safe, how was I supposed to know to come back?" Kara had questioned, eager to see her home planet again after so long.

"Alex didn't tell you? The Danvers were instructed to inform you of the progress on Krypton so that when it was ready, you and your cousin could return safely. Did they not tell you what was happening?" Alura had seemed perplexed, and Kara shell-shocked.

"They didn't…I didn't…they, they _knew?_ " Kara stuttered, at a loss for words. Why hadn't her family told her? Why did they keep her here on Earth when she could have been growing up with her family back at home? The feeling of betrayal was no stranger to Kara, but having it bloom from the family she trusted her whole life to, was painful. Painful enough to have distracted her from the headache that continued to grow and get worse.

"I'm so sorry Kara, I thought they would have told you,"

Kara remembers Alura stepping forward, before the communication was breached and the red-lit palace faded into blackness. She was vaguely aware of a pressure on the sides of her head, and cold beneath her knees. Cracking open her eyes, Kara's brow furrowed in confusion, and then anger.

"Supergirl, are you okay? What's wrong?" J'onn's voice echoed through her skull, sending painful vibrations across her huddled form. It was his voice that had broken the communication link, Kara realized, it was _his_ fault. Just as it was Alex's fault that she was stuck playing some pointless role in society, when she could be learning how to lead Kyrpton to a glorified future.

Kara heaved herself off the ground that was now coated in ice, and turned to face J'onn. Her vision wavered for a moment, and she swayed for a second before her eyes focused on the face of the director.

"Supergirl speak to me, what happened?" J'onn asked again, stepping forward at a slow pace.

"Don't come any closer," Kara snarled, her eyes burning white with the flames of betrayal.

"Hey, calm down Kara," J'onn mumbled, glad that the few pedestrians who remained at the scene were far away. "This isn't you."

Kara chuckled: a cold, dry sound, that would haunt J'onn for the rest of his life.

"You're right," She muttered, glancing down at the mere _costume_ she was adorned in with hatred. "This isn't me, I shouldn't be here."

J'onn took a hesitant step back as the girl's voice grew in volume, and anger. Something was very, _very_ wrong, but he couldn't figure out what, and the fuming Kryptonian wasn't easing his worries.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Kara grit her teeth, before looking up to glare at the Martian.

"I should be home, leading Krypton alongside my family." Kara's words were laced with venom, pain seeping through her flaming glare.

"Kara, Krypton was destroyed-"

"So she hasn't told you either?" Kara cut him off, a foul grin spreading across her once kind face.

"Kara you're not making any sense-"

"Alex lied to you J'onn. Lied to all of us, that whole family did." Her fingers were balled into fists, and she lashed out at the nearest light pole, snapping it in half.

"Kara-"

"Krypton is _alive_ J'onn." The Kryptonian was dangerously close to J'onn, and he could tell that something else was wrong. Her hands were shaking, and her skin was pale and flushed.

"Krypton is alive, and Alex knew. She has known this _whole time_!" The alien was screaming by now, her voice tearing through the streets of National City.

"Kara you don't look so good, we should really get you back to the DEO and-"

"Oh I'll go back," Kara cackled, her eyes glossy and unfocused, but teeming with rage.

"I have someone I need to talk to."

Before J'onn could apprehend her, Kara had flown off towards the DEO, insistent that Alex had betrayed her.

Cursing under his breath J'onn flew after her as fast as he could.

Something told him Kara wasn't in the mood for a whole lot of talking.


	4. Betrayal 2

_**Betrayal pt.2**_

* * *

 _Supergirl turns evil after her friends betray her._

* * *

Alex was jolted from her worries at the sound of glass shattering. Panic fluttering through her chest, she quickly moved out of the training room she was in, gun in hand. DEO agents were scrambling about around her as she made her way toward the center of the building. Had Cadmus finally made their move after weeks of radio-silence?

"Alex!" Winn was running towards her, his eyes wide with concern. "Alex you-you shouldn't go in there," he panted, standing between her and the door to the main control room.

"What do you mean?" Alex moved, attempting to look over Winn at what was happening behind him. "What's going on?"

Winn shuffled his feet nervously, avoiding eye contact. His mouth opened and closed like a freshwater fish, as he struggled to find the right words.

"Is it Kara?" Alex pressed the ex-IT, dread ballooning heavily in her gut.

"Well…uh…kind of, you see-"

"Winn you have three seconds to move from that door before I walk through with force," Alex threatened. Winn gulped, and was about to counter her argument when an explosion nearby had the whole building shaking, and him falling.

Sprinting through the now-opened doorway, Alex skidded to a halt in what used to be the mainframe of the DEO agency. Agents were scattered, trained on a single target. Several were down for the count, their injuries being tended to cautiously by other members. Glass shards coated the cracked floor, and several walls had gaping holes that would take loads of drywall to patch up later. J'onn stood in the middle of the chaos, struggling to hold back the caped figure rampaging through the agency.

"Kara!" Alex yelled, skirting around fellow employees as she ran towards the two aliens.

"Alex don't come any closer! Vasquez!" J'onn snapped, his voice straining with the effort he was using in an attempt to subdue the superhero. Alex's head jerked in confusion as she was grabbed and held back by Agent Vasquez, who held a tight grip on her arm.

"J'onn what-"

The Martian was crudely thrown across the floor before Alex could say much of anything, his body hitting a nearby wall with a sickening thud. Gripping the broken tile he attempted to get up, but was thrown back as scalding lasers hit him in the center of his chest.

Alex turned to the attacker, confusion and worry painting her face.

"Kara! Kara what's going on? Why are you doing this?" Question after question was deflected, ignored, as the Kryptonian turned and stalked towards her "sister".

"Vasquez go tend to Director Henshaw," Alex muttered quickly, her eyes never leaving Kara.

"But Agent Danvers I-"

"I don't care what J'onn said, he needs you right now. This is _my_ sister, let me handle this."

Vasquez nodded and slowly released her grip on Alex's arm, before making her way over to the fallen director.

"Kara please, what's going on why are you doing this?" Alex begged, walking towards her sister until they met each other halfway.

"You _lied_ to me," Kara's voice wasn't much louder than a whisper, but her words were scathing with malice and contempt.

"Kara, honey, when did I ever lie to y-"

"W-why did you never tell me about Krypton?" Her voice wavered with emotion, but her eyes remained cold and glassy.

Alex gaped at her sister, unsure with how to respond. However, with only a few feet between the two of them, she could see the flushed cheeks that Kara was sporting, and the way her hands were shaking despite hanging loosely at her sides. Something was definitely wrong, but Alex needed to approach the situation carefully so as not to make matters worse. While Kara _was_ still her sister, she was a dangerous adversary when anyone stood against her.

"Krypton?" Alex questioned, attempting to figure out what Kara was talking about without aggravating her any further.

"Why didn't you tell me Krypton was _alive?_ " Kara choked, her teeth grinding together in frustration.

Alex couldn't help the shock that plastered her face at the mention of Kara's home world.

"K-Krypton is alive?" She asked, surprised herself that the planet was still around. As far as she knew, it had been destroyed years ago.

"Krypton is _not_ alive," J'onn rasped from where he was propped up against the damaged wall. "She thinks her mother contacted her, thinks that you were supposed to send her back when conditions improved but never told her," J'onn explained.

"My mother _did_ contact me," Kara snapped, turning towards the Martian with a rare anger that terrified Alex. "You should know that, seeing as you read my mind without my consent."

If Alex wasn't confused before she certainly was now.

"Wait J'onn, I thought you couldn't read her mind because she was Kryptonian?"

"I usually can't, but something's happened. Someone's altered the chemicals in her brain that keep her mind protected from other aliens such as myself. I'm not sure who's responsible, but whoever did this is feeding her false information. Mentally." J'onn explained as he handed a cell phone to Vasquez, giving her silent instructions.

"Shit-"

"There's nothing wrong with me, the only thing that's wrong is that I'm still here on Earth when I should be on Krypton leading my people!" Kara screamed, surging forward to grab her sister. Alex felt the air leave her chest as they flew towards the top of the DEO building, landing roughly on the roof.

Taking a moment to get her bearings, Alex glanced up at her sister who was still gripping the edge of her collar tightly.

"Kara, please let go, please you don't have to do this. This isn't you, okay? I would never lie to you, I'm your sister Kara. I love you!" Alex rambled, trying to break through whatever spell had entranced the Kryptonian's brain.

"If you so loved me, then why have you kept me here? Kept me away from my _family_?" Kara growled, dragging Alex towards the edge of the building. Below a crowd of pedestrians had gathered, all screaming and pointing at their beloved hero turned evil.

"I haven't _kept_ you here Kara, there's nowhere else for you to go! Krypton isn't alive anymore Kara, it's been _years._ I know your…mother or _whoever_ is telling you otherwise, but I also know that some part of you understands that what I'm saying is true." Alex pleaded. "Please Kara, come back to me, come back to us. National City needs Supergirl, and I need my sister."

"I don't belong to National City _Alex_ ," Kara sneered. "I belong to Krypton, it's where I've always belonged. I was never your sister."

Alex winced at the harsh statement, her eyes turning to watch the emergency vehicles that were gathering on the streets below them. New vans had already decked out the streets in front of the DEO, and reporters littered the scene.

"Alex!"

J'onn's voice caught her attention as he landed almost rougher than they had.

"Kara stop this, this is madness!" J'onn yelled, balling his hands into fists defensively. His eyes darted between Kara's and Alex's, as he waited for the alien to snap and throw Alex off the building. Or at least, that's what the situation appeared to be.

"This…this isn't madness, this is justice," Kara droned lazily. Her eyes were still glassy and unfocused, and her skin was ashen and clammy.

"Kara, Kara you need to sit down before you hurt yourself," Alex attempted to reason with her, as she glanced at J'onn who was urging her on. Something was happening Alex had realized, J'onn was waiting on something.

"I'm fine. It's _you_ who won't be so fine once…once I…" the superhero trailed off, eyebrows scrunching in confusion as if she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Once what Kara? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to…I'm…" Kara was struggling, and her grip was slowly loosening on Alex's shirt.

"Kara please, let's just get you back into the DEO and we can talk this out like adults. We can….we can figure out a way to get you back to Krypton." Alex urged. She knew she was lying and that it may end up hurting Kara later on, but she also needed to deescalate the situation before Kara regained focus and threw her off the DEO agency.

"No!" Kara closed her eyes tightly, and lifted Alex off the ground until her feet barely scraped the edge of the roof. Alex was vaguely aware of a helicopter buzzing in the distance, her mind more focused on the steep fall that stretched below her.

"You have to…you have to…" Kara opened her eyes wearily and glanced down at Alex, unfocused and unsteady.

"Kara?"

The next thing Alex registered was that they were falling, _fast._

Kara's body went limp, and the two of them had fallen over the edge of the roof, hurtling towards the crowd of people below at incredible speeds. Panic seized Alex's heart, and her lungs burned as the air was sucked right out of them.

J'onn leapt off the building and barely managed to catch the two sisters before they hit the concrete, flying them back into the DEO safely and quickly.

"What's going on, what happened, where's Kara?" Alex shot up as soon as she was set down, her eyes darting around as Kara placed on a stretcher and wheeled into the med bay, unconscious.

"I had to call in some help, but she'll be okay," J'onn placed a hand on Alex's shoulder reassuringly. "She'll be out for a little while, but when she wakes up she should be back to normal. Maybe a little worn out, but back to the Kara we all know and love."

"What do you mean?" Alex cocked her head at the Martian and started to walk briskly towards where Kara would be kept. J'onn followed swiftly behind.

"I had a team start to analyze everything Kara was exposed to when I first spoke to her at the fire downtown. We had people working to create an antidote while everything else was going on, and thanks to a few calls I had Vasquez make, we were able to get things done even faster." J'onn explained on the way, watching as Alex processed all that had happened in such a short amount of time.

"What was it?"

"We still don't completely know. That group of aliens we brought in recently, they were carriers for a chemical virus that made its way into Kara's system when they fought. However, the virus was synthetic, and not native to the planet they were from. We're still not sure where it came from, but it has Cadmus written all over it," J'onn snarled.

"Will she be okay?" Alex muttered, watching the doctors pull a small dart from the back of Kara's neck. It had to have been laced with Kryptonite to have even been able to hit her, but it was unlike anything Alex had seen at the DEO.

"Wait-what's that?"

J'onn turned his attention to where Alex was looking.

"It's how we were able to deescalate the situation. The dart contained the antidote we calculated, as well as a strong sedative," J'onn explained. "We were just lucky we were able to use it in time, you can thank Vasquez later for the shot."

Alex nodded slowly; that must have been what the helicopter she heard was for.

"Where did you get it?"

"Oh you can thank me for that Danvers."

Alex turned as Lena walked into the DEO office, being led by a few agents.

"Lena? Thank god it's you," Alex breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that Kara's girlfriend was nearly as talented with biomedical studies as she was.

"It wasn't easy, figuring around her Kryptonian DNA, but we were able to come up with something that should work once she wakes up. I have no idea how she'll be feeling, but she'll be here. Here with us." Lena explained.

"Thank you for your help, I know you're a busy person and-"

"Alex calm down, it's Kara. Of course I'll make time for her, you forget I care about her almost more than you do," Lena chuckled. "I just hope she's feeling okay when she wakes up. As much as I want to be there for her, I think she really needs her sister right now. If what J'onn said was right, it'll be like the Black Mercy incident all over again, maybe even worse."

Alex gaped at Lena, "How did you-"

"Kara told me a while ago. She felt that I had to know."

Alex nodded. She was so glad that Kara had found someone like Lena, and while she may have had a hard time trusting her at first, she knew they both genuinely wanted the best for one another.

"I'm going to get back to the lab to double check things and finalize results, just in case something goes wrong and what we developed doesn't work. Please, just let me know when she wakes up? And call me if anything changes," Lena muttered, running her fingers in circles over the back of the clipboard she held in her hands.

Alex placed a hand on Lena's shoulder reassuringly.

"Of course. I'll keep you updated."

Lena smiled, and while it didn't quite meet her eyes, Alex was understanding. This situation had been hard on her too.

Walking into the room Kara was in, Alex pulled up a chair and sat it beside Kara's bed. Her sister had been stripped of her suit, and was left only in the sports bra and shorts she usually wore under. Several sunlamps decorated the small space, but they still weren't enough to distract from the monitors and machines that lay around the room.

"Alex?"

Alex turned to see her girlfriend walking into the room. She stood and let Maggie embrace her, holding her tightly as she whispered soft words into her ears.

"Has she woken up yet?" Maggie asked once they parted, still gripping Alex's hands tightly in her own.

"Not yet, but I'll be here when she does." Alex peered up at Maggie, who knew the look well.

"I'm not here to make you leave," She chuckled. "But is there anything I can do to help? I have to go in to work later tonight but I'm here for you okay?"

Alex nodded, glancing back at Kara.

"Actually if you don't mind, would you run to her apartment and grab her a change of clothes? Something comfortable, I can give you the key."

Maggie nodded, "Of course. Tell you what, I'll even stop by that place she likes and get Pot-stickers, she'll probably be hungry when she wakes up. Knowing her."

Alex chuckled softly, "That would be really awesome Maggie, thank you."

"Of course! I'll get right to it and I'll stop by before my shift. Take care of her Alex," Maggie said, "But take care of yourself too."

Alex could only nod as Maggie stepped out of the room. Sitting down with a deep sigh, she grabbed Kara's hands and held them carefully.

"We're here for you Kara," She muttered, resting her head on the edge of the bed. "We'll always be here for you."


End file.
